The song that nobody listens
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Rin ha sido "secuestrada" por la organización XIII. Ahí hace amistad con Roxas y Demyx, mientras que Len sale en su búsqueda. Ambos deberán viajar por diversos mundos para encontrar lo que quieren, pero ¿Por qué ellos son necesarios para la organización?


**¡Y después de mil años, Iora-sama regresa con un nuevo fic!**

**Bueno... tras mi primer (y último) crossover de Vocaloid con Kingdom Hearts...**

**Quede con una gran lectora y amiga, (Xion-chan 14), hacer un nuevo fic de esto mismo... ¡Y he aquí el resultado! ¡Una totalmente nueva aventura donde...! no solo viajarán por mundos de Disney, nooo, si no que también... ¡Por mundos de anime! ¡Yeah! ¡Como lo oyen!... bueno, leen xD**

**El primer capitulo me ha tocado a mi escribirlo, el segundo irá para mi compañera ^^... bueno, les dejo leer y nos leemos al final xD**

**NOTA: Ni VOCALOID, ni KINGDOM HEARTS, ni ningún otro anime y/o película que aparesca más adelante nos pertenece. Hacemos este fic por puro entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Capitulo 1.- "¿Prisionera? ¿Clave? ¡Un nuevo mundo!"]<strong>

…

-¡Len! ¡¿Qué has hecho con mis naranjas?- gritaba una pequeña rubiecita de 14 años a su hermano gemelo.

-¡Que yo no fui!- le reclamaba el chico mientras trataba de esquivar los objetos que le empezaba a aventar la chica, eso hasta que… - ¿Rin?… ¡Rin no! ¡la aplanadora no, por favor! ¡NOOOOOO!-

Así es, cualquiera podría decir que era solo otro día común y corriente. Otro día normal, con las peleas usuales, las risas usuales, los grupos usuales de amigos y las mismas enemistades y rivalidades comunes. Las horas pasaban y no había ningún cambió inusual en las vidas de esos jóvenes y sus amigos, pero tampoco era que les molestará, ¿Por qué habrían de querer algún cambio?, estaban bien tal y como estaban las cosas ahora ¿o no?. Claro, esos solo eran los pensamientos del hermano, había algo un tanto diferente en el modo de pensar de la joven rubia.

-¿Rin, pasa algo?- preguntó una joven de cabellos verdosos al ver a su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos, como usualmente pasaba de noche- ¿Sigues pensando en lo de siempre?-

-No puedo evitarlo Miku, estoy algo… cansada de esta vida, simplemente todo es tan… monótono, yo quiero algo diferente-

-Pues esto es lo que nos ha tocado, es mejor que te acostumbres pequeña- dijo amablemente su compañera antes de retirarse dejando a la rubia sola de nuevo

-Lo sé… pero aún así no puedo evitar desearlo- y con tal pensamiento se acabo el día, todos y cada uno ya estaban acostándose en sus camas para dormir

Cuando llegó la media noche ella se despertó, había tenido otro sueño en el que lograba escapar de esa vida tan aburrida para tener sus propias aventuras. Al verse incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño se dirigió a la cocina por un baso de agua mientras pensaba: "_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué la gente siempre que no puede dormir viene a tomar agua? ¿Verdaderamente sirve para algo?, es algo estúpido cuando lo piensas_", y por ir ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien la venía siguiendo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en solo una noche y por un descuido común, tantas cosas pudieran cambiar?

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban bajando al comedor para desayunar, parecía que iba a ser otro día común… **gran error**.

-Oye Len, ¿Tú te levantaste anoche a tomar agua?- preguntó una joven, ya algo madura, de cabellos rosados al recién llegado.

-No… ¿Por qué?-

-Por esto- respondió ella mientras señalaba al piso, el cual se encontraba con pedazos de vidrio de un baso roto -Al parecer nadie fue, a la única a la que no le he preguntado es a Rin, ¿La has visto?-

-No desde que me levanté, quizá salió- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto entrando en la cocina

-¿Sola? No lo creo- decía la pelirrosa, pero para cuando se dio cuenta vio que el rubio la había dejando hablándole a la nada- ¡Len! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! ¡Y recoge estos vidrios antes de que alguien se lastime!-

[_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar**_]

En los pasillos de un gran castillo caminaba un joven de cabello rubio y vestido con capucha negra, caminaba con tranquilidad preguntándose ¿Qué clase de misión le tocaría ese día?, ¿A qué mundo le mandarían?, y sobre todo, ¿De qué cosas nuevas podría hablar con sus amigos? y así iba en su mar de pensamientos hasta que paso al lado de un gran ventanal, afuera vio que, Axel, uno de sus amigos cercanos, iba cargando con algo… o con alguien. La curiosidad no tardó en llegar, más no pudo seguirlos, debido a que, Saïx, el superior que le daba sus misiones, le encontró antes de que pudiera hacer algo

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Repórtate de inmediato conmigo cuando estés listo para recibir tu nueva misión- dijo fríamente y se fue sin esperar una respuesta

Cuando él volvió a mirar por la ventana… ya no había nadie, se resignó a la idea y se alisto para recibir su misión antes de que Saïx perdiera la paciencia, cosa que no era muy difícil.

- "_No importa, ya le preguntaré a Axel cuando estemos en Twilight Town_"- pensó

Para cuando había terminado con su misión fue al típico lugar donde se solía juntar con sus amigos, pero claro, antes de llegar hiso lo usual, comprar una paleta de su helado favorito. Al subir encontró que tanto Axel como Xion, su otra amiga, ya estaban ahí comiendo sus paletas. Se sentó en medio de ambos como usualmente hacia y se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, eso claro hasta que Roxas, nuestro protagonista, recordó lo que había visto en la mañana.

-Oye Axel, esta mañana te vi entrando al castillo mientras cargabas con algo, ¿Qué era?- preguntó inocentemente

-…¿Lo viste?-

-¿No debía?-

-…No, no era nada, será mejor que lo olvides- concluyó el pelirrojo

-Pero…- iba a decir algo más cuando sintió que una mano femenina tocaba su hombro -Xion…-

-Déjalo Roxas, si Axel dice que no importa… pues no importa- dijo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Esta bien…- dijo rindiéndose por fin, pero su curiosidad no cesó, por lo que había decidido que le preguntaría a alguien más mañana. Seguro que alguien sabría de eso y le diría.

Al día siguiente, al dirigirse a la sala donde normalmente se encontraban todos, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, solo se encontraba una pequeña nota, indicando que ese día todos lo tenían libre. Él suspiro, eso complicaba un poco su idea de preguntarle a alguien sobre que fue lo que pudo ver ayer, más no se rindió. Empezó a vagar por el castillo esperando encontrarse con alguien, más al parecer se había perdido puesto que se encontraba en una sala que no reconocía. Pasó sus ojos de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro repleto de curiosidad por el nuevo lugar, claro, eso hasta que un sonido lo saco de su trance.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó al ver a una joven rubia encerrada en una celda… un momento, ¿Desde cuándo tenían celdas?

-…- al no obtener respuesta decidió acercarse un poco más y volver a preguntar.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, mi nombre es Roxas, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- pregunto de manera amable. Pudo notar al acercarse de sus extrañas ropas, bueno… no es como si ellos vistieran de manera muy "normal", ¿cierto?. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

-…No lo sé- respondió ella desconfiada, en ese instante él recordó la escena que había visto ayer, la cosa que Axel había estado cargando… ¿Habría sido ella?

-Entiendo… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- preguntó amablemente de nuevo, en un intento de que ella no se incomodara

-…Rin, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine- le respondió, Roxas sonrió un poco, hablaba más que Xion en sus primeros días en la organización

Él estaba seguro de que ella no hablaría demasiado (nadie lo hacia al principio realmente), después de todo parecía que ella ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba. Debía admitir que moría de curiosidad de saber que hacía allí y por qué, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperar, si quería que ella le contará lo que supiera tenía que ganar primero su confianza, ¿cierto?, por lo que optó por contarle un poco sobre el lugar en el que estaba, de la organización y sobre él mismo, ella solo le escuchaba con atención.

-Bien, debo irme, nos vemos Rin- se despidió él dejando a la chica sola de nuevo en ese lugar… o eso es lo que creían.

-Seguro que habla demasiado, se la paso todo el día aquí, ¿verdad pequeña?- dijo un joven que recién salía de las sombras, Demyx era su nombre.

-…-

-¡Waaah!¡esto es desesperante!¿no podrías hablar un poco más?- dijo él repleto de frustración mientras se dejaba caer en una silla -No pudieron asignarme tarea tan más fastidiante, bueno, por lo menos no tengo que lidiar con los Heartless- decía para si mismo mientras sacaba su sitar.

-…¿Tocas eso?- habló ella

-Oh, ¡por fin has hablado! ¡así es! ¡esta es mi sitar, es el mejor instrumento del mundo! ¡escucha!- dijo él emocionado mientras se paraba de la silla y comenzaba a tocar mientras hacia bailes que a ella le parecían extraños, logrando hacerla reír

-Así que puedes reír, ¿huh?- dijo él cuando termino de tocar mirándola con una sonrisa

-¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpida que es esa pregunta?- le respondió ella con una sonrisa altanera

-Chica ruda, ¿huh?- dijo más que nada para si mismo- Bien, así es mejor- concluyo Demyx

Al día siguiente, Roxas no acudió al lugar usual a comer helado, cosa que extraño tanto a Xion como a Axel, puesto que incluso el día anterior no fue, cosa que no era común. En lugar de ello había vuelto al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, quien parecía que hablaba un poco más, mientras que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Demyx les observaba desde las sombras de nuevo.

- "_Este rubiecin seguro que es chismoso, tiene que seguir todo lo que sea nuevo para él ¿Cierto?_"- se burlaba mentalmente

-Y… ¡ah! ¡hoy me ha tocado ir a un lugar llamado "Twilight Town"! es un lindo lugar, aunque siempre esta algo solo, ahí hay una inmensa torre con un reloj, ¡en ese lugar suelo juntarme con mis amigos a tomar mi helado favorito! Ah, te he hablado de mis amigos ¿cierto? Uno, de hecho el mayor del grupo, es un pelirrojo que se llama Axel, creo que de alguna forma es el más sabio de nosotros. La otra es una chica de alrededor de nuestra edad, tiene el cabello negro y se llama Xion, ¡seguro que te agradaría si la conocieras!-

-… Seguro que hablas mucho- dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa, este comentario le hiso recordar lo que Demyx, si no mal recordaba que se llamaba, le había dicho el otro día

-¿Tú crees? Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa

-No importa, es entretenido- dijo a modo de respuesta, Roxas sonrió para si mismo, sentía que se había acercado un poquito más a la rubia

- "_Huh, así que suelen hacer eso ese grupito ¿eh?, ¿Quién lo diría? Y yo que pensaba que no eran nada más que un grupito aburrido, bien, si sigue viniendo puede que descubra una que otra cosa interesante… o por lo menos puedo descansar un poco de mi deber así, ¡bah! ¡no importa!_"-

Después de la partida del rubio, Demyx volvió a mostrarse ante Rin, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, ella parecía un poco más abierta ese día, de hecho hasta podía decir que ella le empezaba a agradar.

-Mi pasatiempo favorito es cantar… todo el tiempo, donde yo vivía era lo que más nos gustaba hacer a Len y a mí- dijo de repente

-¿Quién es Len?- preguntó Demyx, y no es que estuviera verdaderamente curioso por saber la vida de la chica, si no es que sabía que si él no le seguía la plática ella se volvería a quedar callada y él se volvería a aburrir

-Es mi hermano gemelo- contestó

-¿Tienes un gemelo? No lo esperaba- dijo y el silencio reino durante un rato, algo incomodo para Demyx, el cual estaba empezando a perder la paciencia de la aburrición que sentía

-Oye- hablo ella, logrando captar su atención- ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí? Me agrado tu forma de tocar el otro día- preguntó - "_Además es aburrido estar en silencio, ¡y no tengo ni media idea de que hablar con este tipo!_"-

-Seguro que tienes buenos gustos- sonrió de forma un tanto ególatra y empezó a tocar su sitar de nuevo

-No te creas tanto, no eres tan bueno- dijo ella de broma, el sonrió divertido, seguro que esa niña era interesante

Y así pasaron los días y Roxas seguía sin ir al encuentro con sus amigos para ir a ver a Rin, claro que ellos no sabían eso, por lo cual estaban más que preocupados por el rubio. Los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba eran Rin, Roxas y Demyx, el cual había guardado el secreto de que Roxas iba allí a diario, ¿Por qué?, la respuesta es sencilla, por que le era entretenido.

-Donde yo vivo… supongo que puede decirse que es parecido a esta organización. Soy parte de un grupo llamado "Vocaloid"… nosotros solemos cantar ahí. Yo suelo hacer duetos con mi hermano gemelo, Len; pero no soy la más popular… soy solo el segundo lugar yo creo. La más popular es Miku, Miku Hatsune; tiene un estúpidamente-largo cabello verde atado en dos coletas- dijo lo último a modo de broma

-Jajaja, seguro que es extraña- reía Roxas, más que encantado de saber cosas sobre la rubiecita- Y, ¿sobre qué canciones cantas con tu hermano?-

-Huumm… supongo que se puede decir que más que nada, incesto- Roxas puso una cara rara en ese momento que hiso reír a la rubia- En realidad no somos así, pero a el publico le gusta y nos da popularidad. Además, es interesante… ¿no crees?- dijo Rin sonriendo

-Supongo tienes razón- le contestó Roxas con una sonrisa también

-Pero… yo siempre me sentía sola en ese lugar, de alguna forma- hiso una pausa- Yo quería… ver lo que hay más allá de esa vida monótona. ¡Quiero aventuras! ¡Tal y como tú!- le miró con la misma sonrisa de antes. Roxas no supo muy bien que decir en ese momento… más no hubo mucho problema, puesto que la rubia de inmediato le cambió el tema. Cosa que él agradeció internamente

Así, Rin con el paso del tiempo había ganado confianza con Roxas y con Demyx, a los cual estaba acostumbrada por que los veía a diario. Demyx era su perfecto acompañante para su amor a la música, ya habían hecho varias veces un dueto, ella cantaba y el tocaba, esos momentos habían logrado en ambos una gran amistad. Y Roxas, bien, se podría decir que adoraba hablar con él, él era agradable, y lo que más le gustaba era cuando le contaba sus "misiónes", como él le llamaba, o "aventuras", como prefería decir ella, por los distintos mundos. Ansiaba salir e ir a verlos ella misma.

-¡Roxas!- escuchó que alguien le llamaba, por lo cual se detuvo en seco

-Xion, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inocentemente

-¿Cómo qué que pasa?¡Llevas días sin ir a la torre del reloj!- reprochó ella

-Ah… no es nada importante, no te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió corriendo del lugar, algo le decía que no debía hablar a cerca de Rin con nadie

Al día siguiente de ese pequeño encuentro, algo sucedió; cuando había ido a visitar a Rin… ya no estaba. Decepcionado por esto se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontró con Axel, el cual le dijo que todos estaban en la sala de conferencias ya que al parecer Xemnas tenía un anunció que dar.

-Les he llamado puesto que quiero que conoscan a alguien que verán rondando por aquí muy seguido, una de las claves para poder obtener el Kingdom Hearts…- hiso una pausa aquí, y en ese momento, una joven rubiecita, muy conocida para Roxas entró caminando al centro del salón acompañada de Demyx- Ella es Rin…¡Roxas! Tú y Demyx estarán a cargo de ella, ella te acompañará a partir de ahora a todas las misiones que vayas- sentenció, mientras Rin fijaba su vista en Roxas, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió, él no dudo en corresponder su sonrisa… cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierta chica de ojos azules

- "_Y yo que pensaba que podría descansar de los Heartless si cuidaba de esta niña… Oh bien, ¡puedo dejarle todo el trabajo al chico Roxas!_"- pensaba Demyx.

- "_Por fin… ¡mi deseo se hará realidad! ¡y junto con mis nuevos amigos! ¡esto no podría ser mejor!_"- pensaba Rin llena de entusiasmo

- "_Hace mucho tiempo desde que no tengo compañía en mis viajes, ¡seguro que será divertido con Rin allí!, aunque no entiendo por que Demyx también tiene que venir con nosotros… y el porque dicen que Rin es esencial para obtener el Kingdom Hearts…"-_

__Cuando acabó la junta, todos salieron del salón. Rin y Roxas salieron hablando juntos, mientras Demyx se vio obligado a seguirles... más él no entraba en la conversación, puesto que no le interesaba mucho. Más pronto llegaron los amigos de Roxas al encuentro: Xion y Axel. Por lo que Demyx fingió una rápida partida, para no tener nada que ver.

-Pareces cercano a ella- Dijo Axel de repente, Roxas ante esto se llenó de nerviosismo.

-Jaja, ¿Eso crees? Tú sabes como soy- contestó.

-¿Ellos son tus amigos, Roxas?- preguntó Rin, cosa que agredeció internamente su amigo rubio.

-Si, él es el no. VIII: Axel. Y ella es la no. XIV: Xion- los presento.

- Si son la organización XIII... ¿Por qué hay XIV números?- preguntó ella.

-Muchos nos hacemos la misma pregunta... créeme- le dijo Roxas, ella les miro por un momento, pero no por mucho. Y en vez de presentarse, cosa que sabía no era necesaria, simplemente le dijo a Roxas:

-¿Puedes llevarme a ese lugar del que me hablaste la otra vez?-

__-Ah, claro. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle también a Demyx?- respondió él- Ah, lo siento mucho chicos; hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¿Esta bien?- dijo y al instante, ambos rubios se alejaron del lugar mientras seguían discutiendo su plan de salir... siendo seguidos por Demyx, claro, sin que estos lo supieran.

-Roxas...-

-Bah, no te preocupes Xion. Tú sabes como es Roxas, todo estará bien- dijo Axel dándole poca importancia al asunto mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a la pelinegra sola.

-Eso espero...- dijo ella a la nada mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llego esta cosa xD! ¿Qué tal? mi narración suele ser mas en primera persona pero... hay que intentar cambiarle de vez en cuando, ¿o no?<strong>

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Como verán, el plan fue hacer a un Len un tanto distraído y despreocupado, por lo cual... dicho rubio no aparecerá si no hasta un par de capítulos más adelante xD**

**Ahora... escogimos a Demyx como el otro chico que acompañe (por que si ven siempre es así: Sora-Riku-Kairi, Roxas-Axel-Xion, Ventus-Terra-Aqua) por que.. bien, obviamente es de los más simpáticos de los de la organización, ¿no es verdad? Además, pensamos que combina con la personalidad de Rin. De hecho, al principio se pensó en hacerles pareja... pero, a mi parecer, son tan parecidos que solo queda bien como amigos ¿no creen? xD**

**Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este sencillo capitulo... Y ruegen por que mi compañera me de la continuación rápido, porque el siguiente capi no me toca escribirlo a mí xD... bien, sin más que decir... ¡Ja naa!**

**[Iora]**


End file.
